Now That Your Gone
by LooksLikeBooks
Summary: "I thought Sherlock was married to his work?" said John "He wasn't always like that." "What happened?" "A woman."
1. Chapter 1

MONTH ONE.

Sherlock awoke form his deep slumber to the sent of jasmine and licorice a sent only one person in the whole world had.

He buried his face in the dark brown hair of his beloved, that fell slightly past her shoulder, she shifted her position so she was now lying on her back, he put an arm around her waist, and leaned over to kiss the woman's stomach, he felt the soft touch of someone brushing his hair with their fingers, he looked up and saw that the girls eyes were still shut, he pulled himself up and propped himself on one arm, he pushed the hair out of the way of her closed eyes, behind those lids hid two perfect sapphires with a tint of gray in each one, he kissed each eyelid, the sigh that followed made him switch positions, he was now on top of her kissing her passionately, he let the woman breathe and went back to his side of the bed.

"Good morning Mr. Holmes." Said the woman.

"Good morning Mrs. Holmes." He said and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"Today's the day huh ?" she mumbled through his lips.

It was a mildly warm March morning, the sun had risen and was perched high in the sky, setting a warm glow across a still drowsy London, people where in their own homes sipping coffee or tea and reading papers or watching the news.

"Today's the day my dearest" he said smiling down at the still half asleep woman.

"What time is it ?" she asked reaching for the glass of water that had been left on the table last night.

"nine twenty one." He stated.

The woman bolted up right, she ran to the closet and grabbed some clothes, she ran into the bathroom and came out with her hair and makeup done while still looking impeccably dressed, he 5"10 height slightly matched the woman's body, she wasn't over weight , but she wasn't one of the skinny models who starved themselves either, she was just the right size, he dark jeans and tee-shirt complimented every curve of her perfectly, she wore her hair in a pony- tail that had been pulled through an other amount of hair and looked very pretty, she wore light blue eye shadow on the tips of her eyes, and mascara which brought out the gray in the blue seas.

She was running out of the room before Sherlock could even comment on her out fit.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" he called down the stairs.

"Shit Sherlock!" she said, he was at the bottom of the banister now, she looked up for a slight moment and yelled "The appointments at ten o'clock and the hospitals on the other side of town!"

His eyes widened, he ran to the closet and pulled on a pair of trousers and a nice white dress shirt, he ran to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth, as he was doing so he heard Elizabeth slam open the front door but not close it.

Once he was finished he ran down stairs to see Elizabeth sitting in the taxi car she had just hailed, the door was still open, he shut the front door to their home and ran for the taxi, as he jumped in and slammed the door she told the cabbie to head for St. Patrinicks hospital.

She stared out the window and Sherlock gazed at her lovingly, she returned the gaze and they began to laugh, they talked, and talked and laughed and joked.

Once they arrived at their destination the cabbie said they mad ' the perfect couple'. They thanked him and ran into the hospital.

Elizabeth checked in with the nurse at hand, the nurse smiled looking from Sherlock to Elizabeth and then said, "please wait in the room over there"

They walked hand and hand and waited till their name was called by a petite nurse whose bright red hair stuck out in all directions.

"Elizabeth Holmes and Sherlock Holmes? Here for an ultra sound?" she called, the two stood up and walked over to the nurse who had a smile plastered on her face.

"Hello I'm Kendra VandaSure, I'll be you ultra sound operator today, I just need you two to have full co operation with me."

They both nodded and followed her into a full white room that smelled of sterilizers and cleaning products.

The nurse spread some icky blue jelly all over Elizabeth's stomach and attached some wires to a machine that looked like a small t.v.

"Now lets take a look at that baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter1.**

Sherlock sat on the couch, he looked at the wall, the back to the gun in his hand, the back to the wall, he did this a few times the seemed to finally reach a decision.

_BAN_G.

_BANG._

_ BANG._

_ BANG._

"SHERLOCK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING !" his roommate Dr. John Watson said looking at him, groceries in hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing John? Cartwheels?" was the sarcastic reply.

"fine, why are you doing it ?" he asked, he placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and thought he saw a small spider skitter by.

"hmmm… why else would I be doing it Watson?" Sherlock shrugged "Because I'm Bored"

_BANG._

"STOP THAT!"

"Make me !" he said.

_BANG._

"SHERLOCK!" yelled Mrs. Hudson's voice from down stairs "You better not be blasting holes in my walls again !"

"Never Mrs. Hudson, what would give you such a mad idea!" he called back.

"Don't get snotty with me young man, I'm your land lady not your house keeper."

"I've heard you say that over one hundred and ninety nine times this week, but thanks for the reminder!" the silent mumbles from Mrs. Hudson where barely heard, but Sherlock could guess they had something to do with himself and house keeper.

At that very moment the telephone sounded and Sherlock jumped to answer it.

' he must be really bored' john thought.

He watched as Sherlock pondered, there were a few ' mhm's, uh huh's' and one ' of course I can!' before he hung up the telephone and ran over to grab his coat.

"I cant belive I'm doing this but , come along Watson we're going to go help my brother."

"excuse me ?" Watson thought that Sherlock had lost his mind, surly he had, Sherlock hated Mycroft, so why would he help him.

"Because I'm bored!" Sherlock seemed to read Watsons mind.

"oh I see." He said.

"Mrs. Hudson, we're headed out, please make a pot of tea for when we return."

"Not your house keeper, Sherlock."

They ran out the door, and Sherlock hailed a taxi, they were on the case.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._**A few moments later.**_ *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sherlock, saw the dead body in the alley way, he ran up and started staring the body down as if it would come back to life.

At the body and a sly grin slid across his face, he lifted up the arm of the dead man and he gave a slight chuckle.

"The man was poisoned, of the worse kind, a snaked bite, injected right into his wrist, he took the poison to lightly, didn't even see his potential death approaching, could've lived" he shook his head and stood.

"unless someone wanted it to look as though it was an accident, that his little pet snake bit him, when he was actually killed by something else." Watson suggested.

"ahhh very good Watson, look at the inside of his left elbow and tell me what you see ?"

Watson lifted the dead mans arm and saw a small injection wound on the inside of the elbow.

"its red and swollen, infection?"

" its an virus, known as red spot, its been affecting people for decades, thing is theirs a cure… so why didn't this man get it ?"

"because he didn't know he had it ?"

"because he was injected with it, red spot affects you heart and other major organs, it takes blood cells and makes them explode, after a while your blood builds up and your body stops functioning correctly, its as though you've been poisoned by a snake."

"which would explain the snake bites how?"

"The snake bites where made post mortem to cover up the red spot injection. And it would've worked to if Mycroft hadn't called me." He smiled "I love the smart ones."

He walked toward the crew of policemen to tell them to look for such a person.

"He wasn't always like that." A voice sounded from behind Watson.

"he wasn't?" Watson turned to see Mycroft standing behind him.

"no, way back a long time ago , before man, the dawn of time, he had a heart, and cared for the people, alive or dead around him."

"What happened?" Watson asked.

"oh I have to go looks like Sherlock had a lead." Mycroft walked towards Sherlock who swatted him away almost immediately, Sherlock walked back to Watson and said "Lets go, Mrs. Hudson has tea waiting for us."

He hailed a taxi and the both sped off back to 221B Baker Street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, its me, ummm, so about the many grammar mistakes in the last chapter (and probably this one too aha) I'm sorry, I had to use notepad instead of Microsoft Word. Sucks. I know, anyways, reviews are loved, :D so yeah.**

**MONTH TWO.**

Sherlock held Elizabeth's hair back as she leaned over the toilet, morning sickness didn't suit her at all, she looked skinnier, which he found weird, didn't women become larger during pregnancy? But if he looked closer he could see a small lump forming in the center of her stomach.

She finally sat up and took a piece of toilet tissue and wiped her mouth, she threw the dirty piece of wipe into the toilet and flushed, Sherlock stood and walked over to the sink, he ran some water and placed a toothbrush under the running water, he placed a some toothpaste on it and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Thank you, I'm sorry." She said with the toothbrush in her mouth so it sounded more like "shank shu, uim shurry" but he got the gist of it.

"No problem." He sat on the cold floor with her and put an arm around her, he squeezed her, she smiled around the toothbrush, she stood up and spit in the sink, she sat back down on the floor and assumed the same position as before, she leaned in closely to him.

A radio played from another room, the song playing was _kiss from a rose_ it was one of Elizabeth's favorite songs, Sherlock hummed along with the tune.

"Are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked.

"are you?" he smiled as he buried his face in her hair.

"kind of." He smiled and looked at her lovingly.

"what do you want, I'll go make it for you."

"Chocolate pancakes!" she smiled up at him.

She'd been having cravings for all things sweet and baked potatoes.

He laughed and he walked over to the door of the bathroom and went down stairs to the kitchen and started mixing the pancakes when he heard a loud crash from upstairs.

He ran up to the bedroom to see the wardrobe had fallen over, Elizabeth was standing in front of the fallen dresser, she looked at the dresser in shock, her breathing heavy and she looked like a frightened doe.

"I was just g…getting a … a pull over… I… I ..." he ran over and pulled her into a tight embrace.

" I…I…I…"

"it's okay…it's okay" he rubbed her back.

A loud knock sounded on the door.

"I…I'll go get it." She whispered.

She stood up, he smiled and chuckled as she walked out the door, she was wearing short pajama shorts and baggy black rolling stones long sleeved shirt that just showed the bottom of the shorts.

Sherlock began walking down the stairs as Elizabeth opened the door.

"OH! Mycroft, what a wonderful surprise." She said much louder than needed, Sherlock stopped in his tracks.

Than out of no where the pancakes that where still sitting in the pan on the stove top combusted in to flames.

"AHHHH" screamed Elizabeth as she ran out of the hall.

"Elizabeth!" Sherlock and Mycroft yelled at the same time.

Sherlock ran down the stairs just as Mycroft was about to step through the door, he slammed the door in Mycroft's face, he ran to the kitchen first to put out the flame, then he ran after the girl and saw her on the couch.

"It's just one thing after another today isn't it!" she cried out as he sat on the couch with her.

"that was my fault, I left pancakes on the stove when I went to go check if you where okay." Sherlock said trying to laugh it off.

She looked at her hands and whispered "lets, go somewhere."

"I know just where to go." Sherlock smiled.

"Where?" she asked looking up at him in bewilderment.

"Well first we'll go get you something to eat." they laughed and stood up as they walked to hail a taxi "and then maybe go to an aquarium?"

"That's your Idea of a date?" she smiled a crooked smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh yeah" he smiled and they both jumped into the taxi car.

"Its perfect" her smile widened as they headed to get some breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two.

Watson was asleep, dreaming about a Sherlock that didn't smile at dead bodies; a Sherlock that loved someone.

Suddenly, he heard a hissing sound; almost something was sizzling in his ear. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a silhouette of something lying next to him.

"Wha - - -?" His eyes opened and the sight before him almost scared him to death.

"What the hell?" He yelled. He was about to swat the large snake away, when he realized it was contained in a terrarium, which would only have been placed there by one person.

He looked around the room and to find Sherlock sitting in a chair and tapping his foot on the floor.

"Meet, Ronald Noring's pet black mamba, one of the most poisonous snakes in the world." Sherlock said as he took a sip of tea out of the small cup he had brought into the room with him.

"What the hell?" John repeated angrily.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock said, sounding slightly confused.

"I mean, who comes into their flat-mate's room at…" John glanced over at the beeping neon lights, signalling the time. "5am, and puts one of the most poisonous snakes in the world in the bed with them?"

"I thought you'd want to know this rather important piece of information."

"Well, two reasons. One; not at 5am, and two; not in my bed!" John said, before he got up and walked towards the bedroom door. Sherlock jumped in front of him.

"Umm…excuse me?" John asked not knowing exactly what to say in this situation.

"What were you and Mycroft talking about yesterday?" Sherlock hissed out.

"Nothing escapes you, does it?" The snake on the bed hissed as if to agree with Watson.

"I'm serious, John, whatever he says, dismiss it!" Sherlock said, before walking out of the room.

… He wasn't always like this, was all that ran through Johns head.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sherlock and John had gone to see Detective Lestrade, who also happened to be in on said case. They were at a block of flats - John entered the lift, but Sherlock had his doubts about it, so he told John he'd take the stairs.

They both met on the third floor, and walked over to the fourth door on the right side, the plaque stating: '304'. Sherlock knocked briskly.

Slowly, the door knob turned and a crack appeared in the door, a chain crossing it signifying it was still locked. A blue-grey eye appeared in the door.

"Hello, my name is Sherlock Holmes and this is John Watson. We're here to…" The door was shut before he could finish, and there was a noise of a lock unlatching.

A girl stood at the front door with a boy behind her, a hand on her shoulder. They looked alike - they could be brother and sister, even twins.

"What do you want?" The boy said, the girl still standing there with a bored look on her face.

"Do you know a man by the name of Ronald Norings ?" John asked.

"Ronnie? What about him?" The boy asked.

"He's dead." Sherlock and the girl said at the same time.

**Thanks to my beta Eleanor, who helped fix up this chapter, although I know its very, very short, I promise the next one will be longer :) , thanks so much for reading my story, please rate and review, thanks sooo much , bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I skipped a few months … cuz I can do that :P and once again thanks to my beta who did a quiet a few fixer-uppers **** ummm…. So to the point as why I haven't updated recently… Christmas? Is that a good excuse?... really I don't have time to go into detail, this ones also short … but I want you to know that I love the two C's (comments and Criticism's) so if I don't udate before Christmas… (which I'm sure I will) **

**Merry Christmas ! Happy Holidays! Kwanza, Hanukah and all that jazz.**

**From ~Rene **

**MONTH SIX **

Sherlock held out the second cup of tea he had brought into the living room that day - Elizabeth's closest friend Blaire had come for a visit they were chatting about… well, life.

The baby bump was becoming much more prominent, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Blaire had her hand on Elizabeth's stomach.

"So I guess that your barrel racing days are over then?" she said in a disappointed voice.

"I never said that, I'll go back once the kids are born and old enough to come to the arena with me."

"My **" Blaire mumbled and took a sip of her tea.

Sherlock stood in the corridor listening to the conversation - his actions had put Elizabeth in a position where she had to quit what she loved, and by the look on her face, it hurt her a lot.

He slunk back into the kitchen to get the strawberry shortcakes he had made for the girls. He picked up two, and tried to pick up the third, but he missed and the plate along with the short cake slid off the table. A large crash sounded throughout the house.

"AWWWH **!" Sherlock bellowed and placed the two plates down on the table, as Blaire rushed in with Elizabeth running awkwardly behind her.

"Are you alright!" Elizabeth bent down beside him as he started cleaning up the mess.

"He just dropped a plate… and you shouldn't be running around Elizabeth, your pregnant." Blaire said, a little worry in her tone and also a little bit of scorn.

"She's right." Sherlock said, before hissing as he cut himself on a piece of glass. Elizabeth grabbed his hand and studied it. She pulled a plaster out of her pocket and wrapped it around his finger.

"Uhh…. What was that?" Blaire asked.

"Perks of being a vet. Number one - always being prepared." Elizabeth said as she kissed Sherlock's finger.

"I'm not a little kid." Sherlock sulked.

"Ha-ha; yes you are" Blaire laughed.

"You're my little kid" Elizabeth smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Well I should get going before things get all lovey-dovey." Blaire said, heading towards the door.

"You don't have to go." Elizabeth said.

"No, no I believe I do." Blaire said as she stepped out into the hall. "Bye" she called, as the door shut behind her.

Sherlock helped Elizabeth stand after they where finished cleaning the mess, before they walked into the living room and sat on the couch together. He placed a hand on her stomach and then leaned his head to hear the baby's heart.

"He's not awake." She said.

"He?" He asked, puzzled.

"Well of course it can't be a girl, we couldn't handle a little me!"

"Well we couldn't handle a little me either!" Sherlock announced.

"Oh no? We couldn't handle the nerdy kid who stayed in his room and studied for his GCSE's and A-levels all through secondary school?"

"Oh, and we couldn't handle the regular teenage girl?" he said.

"Ha-ha, you don't even know… I was the most rebellious rebel of them all." She smiled down at him, while patting his head and playing with his curly hair.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock whispered so quietly Elizabeth almost didn't hear it.

"About what?" she asked, Sherlock had a solemn expression on his face, and it worried her quite a bit.

"I'm sorry for taking you away from the things you loved, and the things you enjoyed most…" he said quietly.

"What are you talking about ?" she asked.

"You where an amazing barrel racer at one point, I saw all your trophies." He said.

"Sherlock." She said and lifted his head up and brought his face to hers. "Barrel racing… show jumping… even the veterinary clinic, doesn't matter at all to me. You and this baby are who I am, what I now officially live to for. I would give up my life for you both - I love you." At that point Sherlock passionately kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss and let the taste of strawberries that Sherlock had eaten earlier roll over her tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I just so happened to be shopping today, and I found these things and when I found these things I almost died. Number one was a Sherlock Satchel, of course I wouldn't have enough money to buy it -_- And second was a hat … THAT LOOKS LIKE A PANDA! And I did have enough money for it, so I'm wearing it as I type **** BY THE WAAAAY! My birthday was December 24****th**** incase any one was wondering and wanted to send me a present *raises eyebrow* just kidding. Anyways hope you like the chapter and will give me reviews!**

**~Rene**

**CHAPTER 3**

The run down apartment gave John the creeps, there was a drift from every window (there was about five windows in the whole apartment.) There where holes in the walls and rubbish was everywhere, pizza boxes… with rotting pizzas in them. The boy and the girl sat on the small love seat that was torn and tattered, while Sherlock and John sat on the couch with a missing arm rest.

If you turned a corner it looked as though you entered the kitchen by going to the left while you turned into the hall by going right.

John didn't even want to imagine what lurked beyond the corner.

"We didn't catch your names?" John said hating the awkward silence between the two kids and the men.

"Elijah." The boy said in an seemingly unhappy tone.

"Liz." Said the girl cold and uncaring, this seemed to be her mood towards everything.

"Short for Elizabeth I would guess" Sherlock said in the same tone.

"Ouu, look at the scientist." the girl replied in the same tone with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm young lady." Sherlock said in a slightly father- like- tone… which John had never heard him use before.

" I don't appreciate you being here." Elijah said looking between the man and his sister.

Then the door pushed open as at least ten kids ran through the door, around the same age as Elijah and Elizabeth some where a little older.

One that looked a lot older probably the leader of the invading children stopped and stared.

"Eli? Liz?" the man asked in a deep voice.

He looked like one of the best dressed, he was older than most of them at least by a year, and his black curly hair and clean cut face showed he cared a lot about his appearance, he was well built and with his tight V cut black shirt he looked quiet handsome.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the man, she wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him with half bored, half lust filled eyes and placed a light kiss on the man, he looked down at her with a lust filled gaze he leaned down, looking for another kiss, then Sherlock coughed dramatically.

The young girl glared at him with a look of such hatred she could've scared the devil himself.

"Who are you?" Sherlock said.

"Greg" the man looked at Sherlock "Greg Bishop."

"Well Greg Bishop, I would love if you sit down and be interrogated like these two fine children." Sherlock said.

Elizabeth kept her arms wrapped around the mans neck, she stood on her tip toes and whispered something in his ears which made his eyes widen and a small smirk showed upon his face, he chuckled lightly..

"What is this?" John whispered to Sherlock.

"This is what people call young love" Sherlock quietly and sarcastically responded with a twitching eye.

John was going to rebuttal but thought twice about it.

"Why am I being interrogated again?" Greg asked as he walked over to the love seat Elijah stood and sat on one of the arm rests while Elizabeth sat on the other.

"Because Ronnie's dead" Elijah said.

"Ronnie? Saw that coming a million miles away." Greg said both of the kids smirked as if it where a joke between the three.

"Why could you see it 'a million miles away'?" John asked.

"Well, he was hopped up on drugs every time we saw him, and when he wasn't using em' he was dealing em'."

"And so?" John said

"And so you make a lot of enemies in the drug ring." Elijah said.

"Do you know who these enemies were?"

"He made sure never to take work home" Elizabeth said "whenever he came home." She averted her eyes.

"I think we should go," Sherlock said. "That's all I needed."

"One more question." John said, Sherlock gave him a weird look but he asked anyway "you aren't brother and sister are you?" he pointed at Elizabeth and Elijah.

"Twins." Elizabeth scowled.

"I'm older by one minute" Elijah poked his sister.

"Shut up" she punched him in the arm, he rubbed the sore spot and said 'ouch' over and over again.

The two looked a lot like someone he knew, he just couldn't quiet place it.

"Well good day." Said Sherlock who was already walking out the door.

John ran out behind him, wondering why he was in such a hurry.


	7. Chapter 7

When you have a sleepy kid plus her best friend who wont stop asking for a new chapter, a chapter is born, sorry if it seems rushed or really short… cause its both, ahaha , I'll have the next chapter up soon, I hope :P.

Oh and I would love comments, and I'm not gonna be like, "no comments. No story." No, no, I wont do that, but I am going to be a comment whore and say PLEASE! I NEED THEM TOO SURVIVE (not really) but would appreciate your reviews and suggestions :D.

_**Month 7:**_

"His shoes!" Sherlock cried,

slamming his cup on the kitchen counter, practically screaming into the phone receiver "Where are his shoes!"

Elizabeth walked up behind him and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, he almost melted under the touch, and he calmed down immediately.

"He loved those shoes Mr… DI… Sir… they would've been in his locker with the rest of his clothes. He wouldn't of just left them behind, how would he walk to the pool?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, he was about to pick up the cup again to slam it down only to find Elizabeth had picked it up and moved it out of reach.

He felt kind of relived about this.

"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes but there was no shoes found at the scene, this is just an unfortunate accident that couldn't have been prevented by any of us, I have to go now, but if you have any input that could be useful I would be happy to listen some other time." Sherlock was about to throw a fit at the detective on the phone when the dial tone shot through his ear.

"Poor soul." Elizabeth said quietly picking up the news paper, with the article about the Carl Powers, the boy that had drowned in the pool.

"But that is strange…"

"What?" Sherlock said "you know something…?"

"Well I used to teach that boy English… he was excellent swimmer… it surprises me that he would die doing something he was so amazing at." A confused look came across the former teachers face.

"And…" Sherlock asked knowing there was something more.

"Well… his shoes… I can't believe they didn't find them, if not by his locker, by the pool side, he loved those shoes, he'd clean them every day." She whispered.

Sherlock kneeled beside her and laid his head on the lump that now resided on her stomach.

"There's really nothing we can do." He said and kissed the top of the baby belly.

"I just wish there was, he was such a good kid."

Sherlock looked up at the woman, her eyes where filling with tears, which were very visible against her now prominent cheek bones, her pale skin looked sickly green and her now fragile legs crossed.

He'd suggested many times that they go see a doctor, because she was looking worse with every day that passed by, but she would just rebuttal with 'I hate

Doctors, plus I'm fine so there's no point in wasting their time.'

"Elizabeth I really think we should go…" he began but was cut off by one of her heart throbbing coughing fits.

"Don't .Even .Say .It." she said between coughs, he rubbed her back and she frowned.

"We're going to see a doctor." He demanded harshly so that the love of his life wouldn't break him off.

She looked at him slightly hurt by the harsh tone he had used with her, but also realizing she was being quite childish.

"I know you dislike doctors, but I don't want you getting to sick, alright?" He smiled down at her.

She bent her head down like a child who had just lost a battle, her dark hair swirled around her face, then her head jerked up quickly, her light blue eyes shining.

"Can we get ice cream after!" she squealed in excitement.

"Your just a big kid aren't you." He whispered circling around her placing his hands on her shoulder and kissing her stomach lightly.

"Your big kid." She whispered back before she lifted his chin and kissed him passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am a terrible human being D: . See I haven't been very active on this account recently, or on this story :S, I've actually been very busy writing other stories and doing arts for my courses, but I haven't been working on this one recently because I can't exactly pass it in to my English teacher for one: all the grammar mistakes I made as a child,(I say child cause it was a long time ago.) and two: He wants me to do serious things, about death and ravens and drowning with basking sharks and stuff :S. IB life is a hard life LOL, anyways, I'm sooo sorry for the centuries late chapter, but I'm picking up where I left off and hopefully getting you all to enjoy my fanfiction **** comments and criticism's are always welcomed.**

**~Rene**

"That may have been the most unsuccessful interrogation I have ever been a part of." John said as their taxi crawled through traffic, it was almost unbearable how slow they were going and the lack of conversation, John almost wanted to punch Sherlock for taking them out of there prematurely but at the same time wanted to hug him for getting him out of the trash bin of an apartment.

"Really I thought it was very successful myself." Sherlock said tapping away at his phone, surly sending rude texts to Andersons new phone who was probably off his lid trying to figure out was tormenting him through the device, John just looked over at his companion watching him for a moment before sighing and looking out the window.

"I can't help thinking of those kids though, I mean, what a rotten place to live in, not to mention that Elizabeth girl and what's his name Gorge?" John said pondering the very likely illegal relationship between the two, he must've been ages older than she was, that was considered statutory rape in his world, but it seemed he was the only one worried about that.

"It was Greg, and no Elizabeth is not to be mentioned." John slightly noticed that Sherlock had stopped typing on his phone, he slightly noticed that the atmosphere in the cab had also become quite defensive and annoyed, but being himself he couldn't help but press for more information from the consulting detective.

"Why not? It's not like you're the kids father." He chuckled to himself, thinking of what an inconceivable notion, for Sherlock to have children, that was almost like Scar being king over Simba, that's just not how the Disney movie ends.

"I think I might, actually." John looked over wide eyed, shocked at what he just heard, there was no way he had heard that correctly, there was no possible way.

"What?" Sherlock said it as if there was nothing to question, but there were so many questions running through Johns head right now, he couldn't even concentrate on one, so he said the first word that came to mind.

"How?"

"Well the conventional way John, have you never had the talk? You'd think with all the women you bring home you might know the theory behind copulation." Sherlock stared back down at his phone as he received a text, he typed out a short reply and looked back up at John, who wasn't as insulted as he was confused.

"I know how, but I mean _How?_"

"I don't understand the question."

"I mean who did you do it with to create children, I thought you were asexual for a while there, and now I know… I kind of don't feel safe around you anymore." He wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered at the cold chill that ran up his spine, thinking that his flat mate who he had assumed was not attracted to either sex, was indeed a sexual predator, one who knocked people up apparently.

"It's really none of your business who I created children with." He said as the taxi pulled up in front of their flat "All you need to know is that neither of them are guilty."

He stepped out of the vehicle and stormed up to the building, John paid the taxi driver the fair they owed and then stepped out of the car, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go in just yet, but decided he would, because he didn't want Sherlock to be lonely in what he was sure was going to be a difficult time for the consulting detective.


End file.
